


The Wolf and the Dragon

by domiwoof



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Cum Swallowing, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Humiliation, Latex, Objectification, Puppy Play, Shibari, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domiwoof/pseuds/domiwoof
Summary: Scenario: The Rose’s Thorn is a friend of the Kugane red light district, but Dominic’s attitude still remains as pissy as ever, even as he’s asked to guard a fellow house from ne’er-do-wells. However, when the Seeker meets his match, will that bratty attitude be overtaken by his puppy instincts?
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	The Wolf and the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Written by request from a friend on Discord! Enjoy!

_ “We have had a number of aggressive clientele the last few weeks, and the Sekiseigumi have exhausted their care towards our needs. Therefore, we would like to ask you to guard the Verdant House across the next couple days. We are thinking that, with a strong enough bodyguard presence, the misbehaving clients will turn the other way and find some other place to bother. Unfortunately, if you do not assist, we may be forced to close, which means the Sekiseigumi might lay eyes upon  _ **_another_ ** _ one of our businesses… perhaps yours?” _

It was all the Seeker needed to hear before being forced into this role, standing guard outside the Verdant House, one of Kugane’s many high-performing brothel houses. His scowl was more than apparent, obscuring any of his finer, more handsome features as he leaned back against the side of the entryway, his arms firmly behind his head. His purple hair had fallen just shortly over his eyes, and his companion seemed to take notice of his lackadaisical behavior as she curiously tilted her head and looked him over.

Keimei was an oiran of the Verdant House; a performer of many different, high-class occupations such as elaborate dances for tea ceremonies hosted by various Hingan nobles, to erotic, exotic massages in back room parlors. She also boasted a rather pronounced love of rope and harnesses, and though the Verdant House’s tastes were a bit more tame than the Rose’s Thorn’s, there were some clientele who came here simply for that type of release. Dominic could respect the work, but he couldn’t respect any of the lush greenery standing just beyond the red, Shinto-like gateway leading up to a traditional Hingan entryway, which opened into an expansive foyer leading into a mansion which served as the grounds of the House. In some parts, Dominic was impressed--it was so traditional that it was almost boring. There were lanterns lining the garden, there was a combination of red wood and bamboo adorning the walls and the interior, and the foyer even boasted a bamboo shoot which some might’ve found peaceful, but Dominic only found annoying.

Much to the disdain of the owners, however, Dominic’s displeasure was doing a little more than simply  _ discouraging _ thieves, ne’er-do-wells and miscreants from coming in. The Seeker’s dark brown eyes settled on a couple of passersby with a sharp glare, only to send them running past the House and into some lighter fare.

_ Good riddance… _ Dominic growled, almost in a snarl as he settled against the wood of the entryway.

Keimei sighed, clicking her tongue.

“Are all Eorzean mercenaries as dour as you?” she asked, with a smirk.

Dominic glanced at her. He had tried to ignore Keimei for a vast majority of this mission--it wasn’t that he found her  _ annoying _ or  _ objectionable _ , he just wasn’t really fond of her disapproving stares and challenging, inspective glances. He felt sized up by her from the moment they laid eyes on each other, and it just felt stuffy for someone who, for the most part, was an S-rank mercenary across the board, primarily due to his Warrior of Light and Scion affiliations.

“Dour? Please. I’m not doing any worse than this place would get on a daily basis,” Dominic spat, smearing his boot against it and the concrete. “What do you care? The goal’s to keep people away, yeah?”

“It is… but only for people who are trying to  _ hurt _ us. Scaring off the regulars is not part of the deal,” Keimei shook her head. 

Dominic rolled his eyes.

“I’ll remind you I’m only here to keep the Sekiseigumi off our backs. It doesn’t really matter to me what happens to your business.”

“What a rude way to talk about a fellow House. And here I had heard you were more positive towards our line of work than that. It is why we chose you,” she said, stepping forward as she glanced at the Miqo’te, who just sharply looked away and twitched his ears in embarrassment.

“I-I am!” Dominic protested. “J… just…”

“ _ Just _ …?” Keimei leaned forward, scanning Dominic’s features with her usual inquisitive stare. Dominic attempted to avoid the Raen’s gaze, but her piercing blue eyes and peculiarly regal manner of dress made it difficult. 

Finally, the Seeker sighed, dislodging from the entryway.

“Look, I don’t like sex houses,” he said, simply. “It’s fine that they exist, but they aren’t my thing and I feel… weird… being around them.”

Keimei chuckled.

“The big bad wolf does not like performances? What would be the matter, wolfy? Are  _ you _ not able to perform?” she smirked, before stepping away.

“T-the hell I’m not, I just…”

“Honestly, from the start of this I had half a mind to think that you were all talk anyway. Your muscles are suspiciously solid for someone who did not eat anything but meat and sweets through lunch and dinner. Meaning… you are either a fraud, or just a pretty boy who fell into guard work,” Keimei chuckled. 

“The fuck!?” Dominic shouted, balling his fist as he stepped forward. “You want a piece of me!? I’ll knock you right on your fancy ass!”

“Well I had one thing right, you  _ are _ pretty,” the Raen stuck her tongue out, seemingly pleased by Dominic’s indignation. “You think you can win in a sparring match with me? Hmm… I normally use polearms. Are you familiar?”

“Yeah,” Dominic growled. “I’ve used a spear before. Get us a pair and I’ll send you on your ass quicker than you can stare at mine.”

Keimei laughed, holding her fist to her chin. “Very well. It just so happens, we keep several in the barracks. Just a moment…”

~

Dominic’s hand tightened around the wooden polearm, his leather gloves and clawed fingers firm around it as the Hingan night wind brushed past his exposed chest, while he stared down his partner. Unlike her quarry, Keimei had chosen to remain clothed save for her exposed upper biceps and fingers, though she didn’t seem to mind that Dominic had removed his coat. It would prove to be an obstruction, anyway.

“Three rounds. First to hit the ground loses,” Keimei said.

“Fine,” Dominic responded, with a frown.

“Are you ready, wolfy?”

Dominic growled, his nails digging into the wood as he sighed and nodded.

“Ready.”

It didn’t occur to him that this might just scare off more of the customers, but they’d taken their sparring away from the entrance of the grounds and more towards the side of the House itself. 

_ W-why am I… _

It became obvious to the Seeker when the teasing began, but with his coat exposed the tightness of his leather bulge was pretty difficult to play off. For the moment, he focused on the scene at hand, preparing as Keimei counted down and then rushing forward with his training polearm, deftly fending off the Raen’s first strike before strafing to his left and dodging her body blow. He sent one of his own forward and noted a swift dodge and counter, smacking him in the ribs. Letting out an audible gasp as the wood hit his toned side, the Seeker just steeled himself further, now spinning the polearm above his head before bringing it down in a diagonal motion, as if to attempt to sweep Keimei’s legs from under her. Not expecting this type of gambit, the Raen’s eyes widened as she launched a feint, first sending her polearm forward against Dominic’s chest again before quickly knocking it away. The cocky smirk on the tanned male’s face told her everything about his mental state, and as she went and deflected the leg swipe, he let out a loud gasp.

“H-hey, what the hell…!?”

The distraction was all she needed. Keimei dashed forward, her polearm at her side as if it were the katana she was so familiar with growing up, rounding Dominic’s back. The Seeker made to turn and blocked her blow, holding the polearm with both palms as he’d force her back, then clashing against the wood so as to deflect her spear.

“Impressive,” the oiran smirked, letting out a small chuckle. “How is it that you are already sweating?”

The Seeker’s cheeks reddened, in stark contrast with his violet hair. He had developed a bit of a sweat from his back to his underarms, and he just made a deeper frown, using this moment to run forward and barrel past Keimei, tucking into a roll as he’d attempt to hook her feet again, coming just short of the Raen’s boots.

_ D-damn…! _

His position was a little compromised, however. The roll had proven a bit cocky, and as a result he had some recovery time before he could rise to his feet. This was just enough for Keimei to send her spear into his gut, causing him to both cough and groan out in pain, before dropping his own.

“G-guh…!”

The Seeker tumbled back, arms above his head as he looked up at the Raen, who tossed her polearm aside. Keimei laughed, making small, dainty steps forward until she stood just between Dominic’s legs. 

“It looks like you lose, wolfy. From what I could tell, your body is impressive, but you move it in a very unnatural way,” she said, surveying the Seeker’s body, as if basking in her victory. Her eyes laid on that pouty, almost irresistibly pathetic expression, those unshaven, sweaty underarms, his contracting abs and chest… and then, curiously, his crotch, which sported a tent. 

“S-shut up, I just… ugh. I needed to stretch… is all. I fight with a greatsword…” Dominic whined, not opting to move even as she had him in her gaze.

“...What is this?” Keimei asked, pressing the heel of her boot against the Seeker’s tent. “Hmm? What is this, wolfy?”

“D-don’t call me wolfy!” Dominic groaned. “A… and… i-it’s…”

“Wait. Are you… did you really…?”

“N-no! It was the fight!”

“ _ This _ came from the fight? Please. Even the most battle hardened mercenary would not get aroused from  _ sparring _ ,” Keimei laughed, before cruelly pressing down on the Seeker’s erection, causing him to cry out in sharp pain.

“Y-you’re stepping on it…!!”

“Oh? I have heard quite a few things about Dominic Wolfe’s impressive… ah, what was it again? Impressive alpha cock? You are such a crude man, referring to yourself in such a way…” Keimei said, not stopping for even a second, as her heel did a glide across the Seeker’s leathered bulge.

“And… your pants are so shiny. You dress to impress. Though, why did you remove your coat?”

“I-it’s a bit… hard… to spar with it on…”

“You have been a real brat from the very beginning, you know. You have not behaved well a single time since you got here this morning. Are you always this poorly behaved, wolfy?”

Dominic didn’t respond. He just looked away, biting his lip and exposing one of his fangs.

“...Oh? A fanged Seeker? What an interesting sight. You really are just like a wolf. Mmm… no, maybe you are more Lupin than man. Well, my little Lupin, it just so happens that you are in the best place to have this little problem… and I happen to be quite interested in giving you an attitude adjustment,” Keimei went on, much to Dominic’s apparent shame.

“W-what are you gonna do…” 

“We will get to that. First, let us collect our things and head inside. I should think the show we just gave is enough to fend off even the worst of leches, after seeing how we sparred,” the Raen chuckled. 

“Up, Lupin.”

Dominic did as told. Keimei snapped her fingers and the Seeker found himself collecting the training arms and his coat, heading inside as she’d follow behind, almost as if she were his warden…

~

The Seeker put the training arms away and was led through the Verdant House’s foyer with his arms behind his back as Keimei brought him to the front desk. Informing the attendant there that he would be going to her room, she led him through the main hall, around the bamboo shoot and towards a section of the back side of the house, where sat a small set of double sliding doors which she pulled aside. Behind them was a short hall, which Dominic’s boots echoed loudly across as he refused to remove them at the entrance. They came to a small room just moments later, across from what seemed to be a storage room, or perhaps a servant’s quarters, leading into a private chamber which was only a scance bit larger than his own, divided into two sections: a living area, and in the back, what seemed to be a rather simplistic dungeon complete with a bench in a corner and a table in the center of the room, implements for whipping, spanking and other impact elements on the wall, and a couple of leather harnesses across from it. All in all, it was rather simple, but Dominic couldn’t really help but feel a bit excited being in an element he was used to. Sighing, the Seeker took a seat on the table, feeling the hard leather on his ass as his ‘warden’ would stroll in moments later, standing before him with her legs spread.

“Is this your room…?” Dominic asked, tilting his head.

“It is,” Keimei replied.

“I thought you were a bodyguard.”

“I am an oiran. We do several different things. But I am the strongest girl on staff, as well, and do not mind participating in ensuring the safety of the others,” she replied. 

Dominic leaned back and shrugged. “So, what do you want with me? Do you want me to fuck you? Show you a good time? You spoke of my alpha cock, so--”

“Oh, my, Lupin. You are  _ quite _ mistaken if you think I brought you here for  _ that _ . Judging by the size of your arousal, I do not think it would even please me,” the Raen chuckled, causing Dominic’s eyes to widen.

“W-wh…”

“Undress. Now."

“W-wait… you…”

“I want you to strip off your filthy, dirty clothes,  _ especially _ those muddy boots of yours on your paws, and set them in the corner. If you are a good boy and do as you are instructed, this might be a bit more pleasurable for you,” Keimei went on. 

For a moment, Dominic just stared, but ultimately his hands drifted down to his laces, untying them little by little while the oiran went about unbuckling her coat and removing it, walking back into the living quarters to put her gear away. Dominic raised his leg onto the table, scooching back across the leather as he’d pull off one of his boots and let it drop to the floor, rolling his stocking down just moments after and stuffing it inside. He did the same with the other one, undoing the straps and multiple laces, all the while feeling the sweat roll down his back from both embarrassment and shame, but more importantly arousal. He could smell leather in the air. It was clear she took care of this space, and that was something he could respect.

_ So maybe she… has an appreciation for it, like me? _

The thought lightened the Seeker’s heart a bit. He figured this probably wasn’t so bad if that was the case, and went about removing his belt before hopping off of the table and unzipping his pants, just in time for Keimei to walk back in wearing little more than a scarlet kimono with a black skirt, a red and black sash at her waist to keep everything in place. His eyes focused on it before going back to his, while the oiran’s feet echoed across the floorboards, taking a small seat on the table while watching Dominic’s display.

The puppy huffed.

“Are you like… interested in my body, or something?” he groused, even as his zipper hand slipped down, and he began unbuttoning his leather pants.

“It is quite impressive, I will admit,” she said. “Your muscles are nice. I would like to feel them.”

“Weird…” Dominic scoffed. “You a muscle freak? What, do my abs turn you on?”

As he spoke, he slipped his pants down, revealing that shamed puppy erection, drawing the Raen’s eye as she tilted her head again.

“You do not wear underwear?”

“No…”

“How unsanitary.”

“W-whatever… leather’s soft and absorptive. It’s… it’s fine…”

_ Why am I so embarrassed to talk about this with her…? _

His pants slipped around his ankles, Dominic stepped out of them, bending down to grab his boots before rising halfway, meeting Keimei’s feet and stopping for just a moment. The Seeker quickly rose again, turning and bending over to grab his pants before he would hear the leather shift forward and the Raen fidget with something.

“Show me your rear, Lupin boy,” Keimei called.

“M… my rear?”

“Yes. Your thighs, they have a nice shape to them. Your body is more… curvy than I expected, too. I can see why you are in such demand. Without your clothes on, you are a treat for the eyes.”

Dominic swallowed.

“T… thank you,” he said curtly, before biting his lip.

_ So she wants to see my…? _

His legs spread apart naturally as he rose back up again, holding his boots and his pants in a pile while his tail snaked around his side, giving her a good view of both cheeks and his pucker.

“You sweat there, too…?”

“S-shut up… h-hey, what are you doing?”

“I am simply looking at you, Lupin. Just… admiring your physique.”

“D-don’t stare at my ass… especially not my hole…”

“Hm? But that is the best part. I can tell you take very good care of yourself… your tail is so bushy and vibrant, too. We do not often get men here like you, who practice such good habits.”

Dominic’s head turned a bit, catching sight of Keimei holding what seemed to be a red spool of rope with several knots in it.

_ W-wait, that looks like… _

“Can you go to the bench, Domi?”

“D-Domi…?”

“That is your name, is it not?”

“My name is Dominic…”

“But are you not called  _ Master Domi _ at the Rose’s Thorn?”

A few moments passed, but Dominic ultimately nodded.

“Y-yes… ma’am.”

“Domi it is, then. Domi the Lupin boy. Go to the bench, Domi.”

“Yes… ma’am…”

The Seeker turned, placing his articles in the corner as instructed. He felt like a child here, being told to take his toys and put them away, but nevertheless he complied, bending over the bench and spreading his legs as he lay across it, letting his cock settle in between the two wooden planks that served as the connector for the legs. It wasn’t too tall, almost perfect for his height even, his ass and hole on full display as the Raen continued about her task, letting Dominic’s embarrassment set in. 

“So, Domi. I have read a bit about you. I am curious--what is your favorite position of bondage?”

“H… huh?” Dominic asked, not turning his head as he listened. “U-um…”

Keimei shifted from the table and stood, now, walking towards the bench.

“I just wish to know. I know you are quite the connoisseur. You have had… many experiences, from your articles and stories. We studied them to learn a bit about you before hiring you.”

Dominic swallowed.

“I… uh… I-I like… poses which expose my armpits.”

“Oh?”

“Y… yeah.”

“I see…” the Raen said, before Dominic would feel her hands slide across his back, letting out a soft, relaxed moan.

“M-mm…”

“Your back is soft… do you get touched often?"

“I… uh… n-no.”

“Can I… tie you up, Domi?”

“...i-is that necessary to teach me a lesson?”

“I think it is,” Keimei smirked, before slipping her hand around Dominic’s shapely right cheek, gently caressing his balls.

“N-nnn… h… h… please…”

The Raen smirked, turning Dominic’s body as she would loop a bit of the rope around his neck, securing it with a knot before drifting downwards with it, making a trail of red across his side and back, and then around at his chest, and stomach…

~

“M-mmm… h… hah…”

Dominic was every bit the image of a strung-up, desperate, horny puppy now as he laid back against the leather bench with his ass out, tail hanging over the side with his arms above his head. Keimei’s ropework was expertly done, with several weighted knots across his chest and abdomen, and a tight loop underneath both arms which provided ample stimulation to the beds underneath. Much to the Seeker’s dismay, she didn’t seem interested in feeling up those areas, but the slow, rhythmic stroking of his asshole with her lubed up fingers was enough to send him into euphoric bliss as his ears flattened and his tail thumped against the side of the bench, while Keimei stroked the six-inch, red dildo she had strapped to her waist. Fully naked now, the Seeker couldn’t help but be drawn to the small yet shapely pair of breasts before him, noting how her scales framed her body and the odd, kind gaze that she gave as she probed the misbehaving puppy.

“You are a lot quieter when you are receiving attention…” Keimei chuckled, pushing her fingers deeper as Dominic groaned out in pleasure.

“I… like having my asshole played with…”

“I can tell… I did not know you were so accustomed to using this hole.”

“D-do you… do this a lot? To men?”

“Sometimes. I do not get requested to do this as much as you probably do,” the oiran replied. “I especially do not get to play with cute, bratty, strung-up little puppy dogs like you, either.”

“I-I’m…”

“...a dog. A cute, wagging little puppy dog. Do you want to be punished, puppy dog?”

Dominic’s ears fell. He groaned, looking away.

“I will not enter you unless you say it, Lupin. Do you want to be punished?”

The Seeker sighed, nodding softly.

“I… I do. I’ve been a brat… and a bitch… and…”

“ _ And _ ?”

“...a misbehaving, bad little wolf boy…”

“That is a good boy,” Keimei smiled, before withdrawing her fingers and placing her strap-on against Dominic’s hole. The Seeker would only have moments to adjust to the vacuous space left from the withdrawal before feeling it full to the brim again as Keimei went deep, Dominic’s eyes closing as he let out a low whine while the Raen pushed powerfully into him. 

“H-hah… s-so hard…!?”

“This is punishment, wolfy,” Keimei reminded, before smirking and grabbing hold of Dominic’s bound feet, thrusting deeply into the Seeker’s crevasse while she’d watch his body get sent forward as each thrust made contact. Keimei’s strength was apparent--she was no stranger to this sort of play and it was clear from the speed and technique of her thrusts that Dominic would likely be in for quite a lot of abuse before this was over. The puppy panted, letting his tongue fall out as he’d naturally slip into his submissive mental state bit by bit, drool dripping onto his chest and onto the bench as he’d turn his head and growl, his asshole gently tightening more and more across the foreign feeling of Keimei’s cock. Punishment, indeed. Dominic felt more and more pain flood across his body as he accepted that rubber dick again and again, forcibly being pushed up into his rank armpit as his nose would make contact and inhale his own sweat and grime for the day. Disgusting, but fitting. He felt it just added more to the overall feel of his punishment, and the raging series of knots Keimei had made at several different intervals across the underside of his cock reminded him of how thoroughly she controlled this scene.

_ She doesn’t do this often… but what she is capable of doing is impressive… _

“Hah… hnngh…” Keimei moaned, pressing more of herself into Dominic as she’d shift the puppy’s feet back so that they were up in the air, while Dominic cried out in pain. 

“A--agh… nnn…”

“W-what do you have to say… for how you behaved… wolfy?”

“I-I’m sorry… for being suc--such… such a bad boy, Miss…”

“Oh? Have you learned some manners?” Keimei asked between thrusts, smirking as she’d draw her finger across Dominic’s drooling lips, causing the puppy to glow red with embarrassment.

“Y… yes ma’am…”

“Has my cock really been enough to train some manners into that thick head of yours?”

“I… it… h-has…” moaned out Dominic, as he’d take another sniff of his armpit again, feeling another thrust sending him forward across the bench.

_ Her strength really is impressive… and to think, she’s only using my thighs as an anchor… _

“Your muscles really do do some impressive things when stressed, Domi. Your whole body is so interesting,” Keimei giggled. “Your sweat is also… quite aromatic. What is that scent?”

“...o...oranges…”

“Oranges? My, my. I did not expect that…”

“T-thank you… Mistress…”

“What do you say, Domi?”

“Thank you for fucking me, Mistress.”

“And…?”

“P-please fuck me harder, Mistress…”

“You want it harder?”

“Y-yes Mistress, Domi’s such a bad boy that he needs a hard, thorough reaming to learn a lesson…”

“As you wish, wolfy…”

Keimei would grab Dominic’s body now, anchored by his armpits as he’d let out a sharp moan and feel her turn him over, threading his cock between the wooden planks again as she’d thrust between those tight cheeks once more, into that pink model pucker while keeping her foot firmly planted on the Seeker’s back. Dominic would groan out in pain, feeling his cock twitch and stiffen against the rope harness. It wasn’t enough to stop him from cumming, but…

“M-Mistress, Domi’s… gonna explode…”

“Oh? Do I get to see a Lupin boy climax, too?"

“H-hah, please… d-don’t… say it like that!”

“Why not? That is what you are, is it not? A filthy, badly behaved little Lupin brat?”

“G-grr...gahh… nnn…”

“Your moans are so  _ arousing _ , Domi. They are so cute and high pitched…”

“H-hah… my hole is… M-Miss… D-Domi can’t take much more!! I-in this position… p-plus you touched my armpits…”

“Hmm…” Keimei hummed, thrusting a few more rounds into Dominic’s tight hole while the Seeker drooled over the bench, watching his mess drip to the floor as he’d hang his head in shame and accept each and every one. His ass was now so sore and raw, and he felt a clear impression of the shape of Keimei’s strap as he panted loudly.

“H-hah… hah… nnngh…”

“Fine then, puppy boy. If this is all you can take, I do not even think I can call you a wolf. A wolf would be more virile. You are just a  _ pup _ . Is that not right, pup?” Keimei smirked, sending one powerful thrust into Dominic’s asshole before he’d let out a shrill, high-pitched, animalistic whine, feeling his cock splash all across the wooden plank of the bench, his messy, hot semen streaming down onto the floor and smearing against his own head while he cried out in shame, whimpering with each thrust thereafter. Keimei slipped out of him, grabbing the puppy by the hair with a gentle hand before pulling him off the bench and settling him onto his knees, rubbing his face into his semen.

“What do you say, puppy?”

“T… thank you… Mistress…” Dominic whined, before dragging his tongue across the smooth surface of the wood and swirling his own essence in his mouth, swallowing it down without a complaint.

~

_ SMACK! _

The sound of Keimei’s paddle echoed loudly across the room against Dominic’s latex-clad ass and exposed, naked balls, tightly restrained by a wooden device which both kept them exposed and tight, while preventing the Seeker from moving. In his mouth sat a black rubber dog bone, fastened tightly behind his head, with both fangs buried in the rubber as he’d drool against the floor. He was on his knees, suited up fully save for his head which Keimei had kept free, before letting her paddle smack him again amid the sound of a conquered, low whine.

Keimei crossed her legs, taking a small sip of her freshly prepared oolong tea, before setting the cup and saucer down on the table, looking down at Dominic with a smirk.

“I trust you do not need to be back at the Rose’s Thorn tonight, Domi?”

Dominic shook his head.

“Wonderful. Well, we do need to be guarding the brothel, but after that pathetic display I think I am more than enough to defend us. You, however, can help me fulfill some other needs, can you not?”

Reluctantly, the Seeker nodded again.

“I am so glad to hear that. You do make such a comfortable chair, and I am so thrilled that my suit fit you so well… I never would have expected it to be used by such a pathetic, adorable little Lupin boy. Mm… but… your essence will be hard to get out of it, considering how potent your scent is. And if you climax in it, that will be a problem. I trust you do not mind cleaning it up?”

It took a few moments, but Dominic once again nodded, before being greeted with the pleasure of Keimei’s paddle again, feeling it smooth against his balls as he’d whine.

“You are such a well-behaved boy when you are not able to speak…”

Dominic couldn’t help but enjoy it. Being this woman’s furniture… it wasn’t so bad. His cock began to harden. He wondered when his next release might be…

~ END


End file.
